memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Qpid (episode)
Animal House reference? The scene where Worf smashes Geordi's mandolin is remarkably reminiscent of the scene in Animal House where Bluto smashes the hippie's guitar in the hallway. Kmentat (talk) 21:06, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Error in Trivia? The trivia about actors and sword training seems unlikely, as Patrick Stewart should have had some training in swordplay during his stage years, particularly when doing Shakespeare. Also, if my memory serves me well, didn't he do some swordplay in Dune, near the beginning? Is there a source for this information? :This was stated by Marina Sirtis on the special features (Mission Overview: Year Four) of the TNG Season 4 DVD set. --Jörg 21:29, 21 May 2006 (UTC) ::You raise an interesting point about Stewart's experience. A possible explanation is that Sirtis specifically mentions fencing, which is a particular for of swordplay, most likely different than the stage combat Stewart is likely to have participated in. Copyvio I removed the summary because it was copied and pasted from StarTrek.com. Jaz talk 02:37, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Data Hurt By Arrow I think a note should appear somewhere about Data being stuck by an arrow. In "First Contact" Data was sprayed by a gun and the bullets bounced off him. ( 04:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC)) :A few things to keep in mind. First, this episode took place in a Q fantasy, where normal rules need not apply. Data's hair was changed as well. Second, Data is known to upgrade himself, in obvious examples such as the emotion chip, and other less obvious ones such as where we are told he cannot float in "Descent," but has acquired the capability by "Insurrection." --OuroborosCobra talk 08:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Additionally, we don't know that the bullets didn't act any differently than the arrow(they penetrated him but did no damage, maybe). As such, I removed the note describing this that was added today. 31dot (talk) 22:27, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Removed quotes "Jean-Luc, how simply spelendid to see you again! How 'bout a big hug?" : - Q', upon arriving in Picard's ready room "''Well don't just stand there, say something." "Get out of my chair!" "And I was hoping for something more along the lines of 'Welcome back Q, it's a pleasure to see you again, my old friend.' ''" "''We're not friends!" "You wound me, ''mon capitaine.''" : - '''Q and Picard "I suppose we could travel back in time. You could see what Tagus was like two billion years ago. They really knew how to party back in those days." "My answer is still no. My lecture will have to stand on its own. And now, will you please leave my ship!" "You are simply the most impossible person to buy a gift for!" : - Q''' and '''Picard "It's your choice Robin; You can either take your ease in this sylvan glade, or risk your life to save the woman you care nothing about!" : - Q''' "Do not be concerned, counselor. I believe your aim is improving." : - '''Data, after Troi shot him in the chest with an arrow. Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 21:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Klingon blade weapon? During Q's visit in Picard's quarters there is a knife/dagger on the table next to the door. It looks like a Klingon weapon. Anyone an idea which one this is? Possible a kut'luch or a mevak although I cannot find a difference between these two weapons. Tom 20:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : It's a d'k tahg in its sheath. It's the same weapon Jono used to stab Picard in . --Jörg 20:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Thank you. Tom 20:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC)